VeggieTales Promo: Take 38
VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 is a rare promo made in 1992 made by Phil Vischer. It was made specificaly for Christian video publishing companies in case if they liked it they'd give Phil Vischer the money to make the show. Plot The video opens with a director giving the cue for Bob to speak. Bob then gives a "Martain Luther King Jr. 'I have a dream' inspired" speech about a brand new Christian show called VeggieTales. In the background Larry is hopping in the background looking for his Blue Plastic Wind up Lobster. The video ends with Archibald with his wife (which would soon be mom asparagus) saying how ridiculous the idea of VeggieTales sounds. But Archibald's wife says that she finds it interesting. Characters *Unnamed Director Man *Bob the Tomato (debut) *Larry the Cucumber (speaking debut) *Archibald Asparagus (debut) *Mom Asparagus (debut as Archibald's wife) Fate For a while, the screen test was missing and was only mentioned on audio commentaries found on DVDs. On May of 2014, a YouTuber found the screen test on the 2004 VeggieTales classics edition of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! ''The screen test is not on a ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?! DVD, it is only found on the VeggieTales classic edition VHS. Trivia *This marks the debut of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, and Mom Asparagus (portrayed here as Archibald's wife). This also marks Larry's speaking debut. *Since Junior Asparagus was not yet created until the first episode came out, Mom Asaparagus debuts as Archibald's wife. *The canisters in the background which have their spices named on it were reused from the Mr. Cuke's Screen Test animation. It would also be the only other time the spice markings would be on the canisters, because the markings are taken off later when the series' first episode, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, was produced. *This promo was commercially released for the very first time in 2004 when it was included on the VeggieTales Classic version of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? However, it was only included on the VHS version, but unfortunately due to unknown reasons, it was not included on any DVD versions from 2004 through early 2008 (this version was discontinued in mid-2008 when the 15th anniversary collector's edition was released), making it a VHS exclusive. *According to Phil Vischer's autobiography, before production on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, he tried to sell the show with this promo to Christian video distributor companies in hopes that he'd get the money to make it, but ultimately failed miserably. Phil managed to get the money from a man at his church who dipped into his retirement funds and gave him $60,000. *The number 38 becomes a recurring gag for later episodes. *In the promo, Bob mentions small kitchen appliances coming together. We never see any talking kitchen appliances in any episode. *Vischer founded GRAFx Studios 1989 in order to produce animated commercials and logos. This promo and Mr. Cuke's Screen Test were both produced under GRAFx studios before the company became "Big Idea Productions" when they started producing Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Screen Tests